


Fallin'

by starfire29



Category: American Idol RPF, David Archuleta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: David is saddend by the sudden departure of his friend Alexandrea and Ramiele helps him cope. Then Ramiele herself becomes sad when Danny doesn't make it to the top 12 and David also helps her cope. Soon after the friends turn into lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is actually a song. This song was sung by a local singer named Janno Gibbs. I am a Filipino just like Ramiele which is one of the reasons why I like her. I might incorporate the song which is in English. And I will have Ramiele discover the song on the internet.

Chapter 1

David’s POV

It was another elimination night. Four more people had to leave. As usual it was going to be an emotional night. But I had no idea it would be so emotional for me as well. The emotions began when Ryan announced that Alexandrea was going home. I was shocked. Alexandrea was one of my closest friends on the show. And I knew she was good, really good. She just choose the wrong song last night. It saddened me to see her go. I wished that she wouldn’t have to leave. She was standing on the stage talking with Ryan. Randy and Paula are saying something. But I tune out because I could feel my eyes beginning to water. I knew I was about to cry. I wanted to stop it before it began. I knew it would be embarrassing to be seen crying on TV all across the world and by the other contestants. And then she sang for the last time and out came the water works. I was crying. I kept my head down and I faced Luke who was next to me. Luke put an arm around me and patted my back. Then I felt another hand tap me on the back. I didn’t look up to see who it was. But I had a feeling it was David Cook. Because I knew David Cook was sitting next to Luke. Alexandrea must have looked in our direction while I was crying because after she sang she ran down the stage to hug me. She looked at my tear stained face.

Archie. Stop crying. Or you might make me cry. She said.

I look at her and I try to smile. I sniffle.

I’m going to miss you, Alex. I tell her.

She smiles at me.

And I’m going to miss you as well, Archie. She said.

I shake my head since I couldn’t fathom the fact that one of my closest friends was leaving. Then she hugs me again and then she goes back on stage where she gets hugged by Ryan. The show continues and two more leave. After the show the other contestants hug each other backstage and say goodbye. I hang back. Then I see Randy and Paula talking to Alexandrea and hugging her. I watch as the other contestants say goodbye to each other. There was a big group hug which I got pulled into. After that I moved away a bit. I wanted to be alone. Then Alexandrea appears in front of me.

Archie, why are you here by yourself? She asks.  
I want to be alone for awhile. I reply.  
Archie, I’m about to leave. Don’t you want to say goodbye to me? She asks.

I grin a bit.

No. Not really. I reply.

She looks surprised at what I just said and she was about to retort when I continued talking.

Because if I do say goodbye to you, then it makes what’s happening here real. And I don’t want this to be real at all. I wish this were just a bad dream and I am going to wake up soon. I added.

When I finished talking, she just looked at me.

Oh, Archie! She said as she hugged me again.   
I dont want you to go, Alex. I said.  
I know Archie. I don’t want to go either but that’s part of the show. Someone has to leave every week until the finale. Until it’s down to the last two contestants. She said.  
I know that. I just can’t get over the fact that you got eliminated. I said.   
I know, me neither. But you know what? I have no regrets at all. I made it to the top 24 and then to the top 20 out of all those people who tried out for the show. She said.  
Besides, I’m glad that I saw you again, after all these years. And I’m glad we became friends. I’m happy Archie. I really am. She added.  
I’ll miss you, Alex. You’re one of my closest friends. I said.  
You said that earlier. She replied.  
I know that. I said with a slight smile.  
Don’t worry, Archie I promise to keep in touch. And I will be rooting for you. She said.  
Thanks, Alex. I reply.  
So, I guess this is goodbye then.She said.  
Goodbye, Alex.I said.  
Goodbye, Archie. I hope you win.She said.

And then she hugs me for the last time and she kisses me on the cheek. After that she leaves but wave’s goodbye to me as she goes out the door. I wave back at her. Then she is gone and I stand there were she left me, shocked. I raised a hand to my cheeks as if I had been slapped instead of kissed. A few seconds go by. I suddenly felt a presence beside me. I look up and I see David Cook. He is patting my shoulder.

Archie, Lets go. He said.

He moves but I didn’t. I stood there rooted to the spot. I was looking at the door Alex went out of which was now crowded with my fellow contestants who were about to head back to the hotel. David Cook comes back for me when he realizes that I didn’t follow him. David Cook then puts his arm around my shoulder and coaxes me into moving.

Come on, Archie. Let’s go. Everyone’s waiting for us.He said.

I numbly follow. I allow him to lead me to the van. Then he makes me go in before he goes in and closes the door. 

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. And I was the quietest one of all. Earlier, on our way there I was animatedly chatting with Alex. I was the noisiest one then. And everyone had to beg me to stop talking. I smiled to myself as I looked out the window. I guess everyone noticed my quietness because they were all begging to me speak. They all started talking to me, asking me all sorts of questions. But I tuned them out. I just looked out the window thinking of Alex and all the fun times that we had. I was so deep in thought that I barely noticed that Carly who was sitting beside me was rubbing my arm affectionately. I didnt speak at all. And when I van stopped at the hotel I practically jumped out and ran to the room I shared with my dad. I didnt even hear all the voices calling me. I just wanted to be alone. I was alone for awhile until my dad came in. My dad knew I that I didnt want to talk and that I wanted to be alone. So, I left the room to clear my head. 

Once, I walked out of my hotel room, I was immediately bombarded with questions and sympathy. My fellow contestants were feeling sorry for me that was obvious. But I didnt want their pity at all. I seriously wanted to be alone to brood. Some of them did give up when I didnt say a word. But David Cook and Brooke persisted. 

Archie, talk to me man. He said.  
Come on, honey. Say something. I know your sad. She said.  
I dont want to talk about it. I said.  
Archie, please talk to me. You know you can tell mama Brooke anything. She said.  
Yeah, Archie. Tell us something. He said.  
I want to be alone. I said.  
Archie! They both began.  
Leave me alone! All of you just leave me alone! I yelled. 

Heads turned and everyone looked at me shocked. I had snapped. I was pissed because I knew what I wanted but no one was listening to me. Both David Cook and Brooke looked surprised at my outburst. They were shocked at the fact that I had just shouted at them and I immediately regretted what I had just done. But it was too late, the damage was done. And without another word I ran outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ramiele’s POV

I heard Archie shout and then I saw him run outside. I look at David Cook and Brooke who both seemed bewildered by what just happened. They just stared as Archie took off running. And I began to wonder and worry about Archie.

Mama Brooke, arent you going to follow Archie? I asked.  
Rami, Archie wants to be alone. So, no. I wont follow him. She said.   
But… I began.  
Rami, did you not hear Archie shout? Big brother David asked me.   
I did. I said.   
We need to leave him alone. He’ll be fine. Dont worry Rami. He added.

Despite their assurances, I couldnt stop worrying. I wouldnt be able to stop worrying until I saw him myself. So, I decided to follow him myself. But I deemed it best to wait a bit and make sure they all clear out of the hallway before I went outside. It didnt take long. Only a few minutes passed before the rest of the contestants retreated to their rooms. I got my chance and I went outside to find Archie.

It was so cold outside, that I had a jacket on. I was certain that Archie was cold from sitting outside that I decided to get a blanket. I looked left and right, wondering which way Archie went. Then, I saw a path leading into some trees. I follow the path since I had a feeling that Archie went there. The path was long but then I saw him sitting on a bench. It was obvious that he was shivering from the cold. He had no jacket on at all and he had his arms wrapped around himself. I slowly walk over to him.

Archie… I began.  
What are you doing here, Rami? I thought I told you guys to leave me alone. He asks as he looks up at me.   
You’ve been out here for more than an hour, Archie. And it is cold out here. I reply.   
If it’s cold, then why are you out here, Rami? He asked.  
I came here to check on you, Archie. I was worried about you. I reply.

I sat on the bench next to him. He was still shivering from the cold, so I put the blanket I brought over him. He takes it, looks at me and smiles. 

Thanks, Rami. He said.  
I had a feeling you were going to need that. I said.

He didn’t say anything. He just smiled at me again. I smile back.

We were all worried about you, Archie. I hope you know that. I said.  
I know, I know. You were all concerned about me. He said.   
You were all worried and afraid. And you all pitied me for losing someone so close to me. He added.  
We understood your sadness, Archie. We all knew how close you and Alexandrea were. I said.  
And you were all afraid that I’d lose it because Alexandrea left. He said.  
Archie, you did lose it, remember? You just shouted at mama Brooke and big brother David. I reminded him.  
Oh, yeah. I did. He said with a sigh.  
I immediately regretted yelling at them. I know that they were both worried about me. But I didn’t lose my cool because Alexandrea just left. He added.  
Why did you shout then?  I asked.  
I yelled because I wanted everyone to get my point. I was pissed off. I was tired of telling everyone to leave me alone. I wanted to be alone but no one wanted me to be alone. No one was listening to me at all. I just wanted to be alone so that I could clear my head. He said.   
You know what? If you want to be alone, then I’ll leave. I just came out to make sure you are all right. And I believe you are fine. I said as I stood up.  
No, Rami. Please stay. I don’t want to be alone anymore. He said as he tugged on my jacket pulling me back down.

I look at him and at this moment he looks like a frightened child. He looks at me and smiles before speaking. 

I never realized until now how much I liked Alexandrea. He began.   
I sort of always knew deep in my heart that I really liked her. I just never acted on it. I was too afraid of rejection, I suppose. He continued.  
Archie… I began.  
No, Rami don’t say anything. Just listen. He said.  
Besides, I had a feeling that Alexandrea only really saw me as friend. He added.   
When, Alexandrea kissed me on the cheek, it was as if the world had stopped. I couldn’t move at all. I couldn’t even speak. I was immobilized. He continued.  
I wanted to tell her how I felt about her. Tell her what I really feel. But I couldn’t. All I could do was watch and stare as she walked away. He finished. 

He stopped talking and looked at me. I didn’t say anything. I just put my arms around him and I lay my head on his shoulder. We sit like that for a while in complete silence. Letting our bodies warm us against the cold. I look at him. 

Archie, why don’t you tell Alexandrea how you feel? I asked.  
I can’t. He said.   
Why not? I ask.  
I just can’t. Besides I don’t know how she feels about me. He replies.  
That’s the point. You don’t know how she feels. If you don’t tell her how you feel then you’ll never know how she feels. I said.   
You need to take risks, Archie. I added.   
I’m afraid. He said.  
You’re afraid of what? Afraid that she’ll reject you. That she doesn’t feel the same way?! I exclaimed.  
Yes. He replied.  
Archie, you shouldn’t be afraid to take a risk. I said.  
I’ll think about it, Rami He said.  
Good. Are you ready to go in? Because I think we should get going. I said.  
I’m not sure I’m ready to face them. Especially, mama Brooke and big brother David. He said.  
Archie, it’s okay. I’m sure they won’t hold your outburst against you. I’m sure they understand what you’re going through. I said. 

He nodded as we both stood. I kept my arm around him as we made our way back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

David’s POV

I let Rami lead me back to the hotel. It was cold outside and I seriously wanted to get warm but I was dreading seeing the other contestants especially mama Brooke and big brother David. I was afraid to face those two after what I just did. But I knew I had to apologize for yelling earlier. I had to explain why I yelled. 

I was glad to see that the hallway was empty when we got back inside. I thought I was home free. But I was wrong. Because I moment I walked back into the room with Rami I saw mama Brooke and big brother David sitting on my bed waiting for me. 

They looked surprised to see me all bundled up. 

Archie, why are you bundled up? Mama Brooke asked.  
Rami, what happened? Big Brother David asked.  
It’s cold outside. I was trying to get him warmed up. He was outside for a while. Rami replied. 

I looked down at my feet. I refused to look into their eyes. I guess I didn’t want to see the looks on their faces when I yelled earlier.

I’m sorry for yelling earlier. I didn’t mean it. I said. 

They both came up to me. And made me look at them. 

Oh, Archie, we know that. We completely understand. Mama Brooke said.  
Yeah, we kind of realized later that we should have listened to you. You were trying to tell us what you want. Big brother David said. 

Then I am engulfed in a hug from mama Brooke as big brother David ruffles my hair. And they both smile at Ramiele who is hanging back watching. She smiles.

Someone, didn’t seem to get the message. Big brother David said with a smile at Rami. 

Ramiele doesn’t say anything. She just smiles.

Anyway, do you guys want something hot to drink? Brooke asks me and Ramiele. 

We both nod at her as she gets up and heads out. Big brother David follows her out since he also wanted something to drink. 

And then suddenly we were alone in the room. We were sitting on my bed. My dad was asleep in his own bed in another part of the room. We decided not to talk anymore. She just held me like a little child. And I couldn’t resist not patting her on the head. She looked at me. 

What are doing kid? She asked me.   
Hey, I’m not a kid! I protested.  
What were you doing then, Archie? She asked again.  
Nothing. I said as I smiled. 

Just then Brooke and big brother David decided to return. They look at us, shocked.

What are you guys doing?  David asks us teasingly. 

We look up at them surprised. 

Umm… nothing. I reply.  
Right. He said coyly. 

They look at us sceptically. 

We are serious! Rami pipes up.

They just smile as Brooke hand us each a cup.

It’s hot chocolate. She says.  
Thanks, mama Brooke. Ramiele and I say in unison.

I quietly drink my cup of hot chocolate as Rami does the same. Rami and I sit in silence as Brooke and David watch us. They are both smiling. 

What?  I ask.  
Nothing, little bro. David replies.

I continued to drink. I noticed that they decided to talk to each other but were occasionally looking at me and Ramiele. We just looked at other silently. Then Rami finishes her drink and gets up. I finished mine as well. 

Are, you finished? She asks me as she reaches for my empty cup.  
Yeah. I reply as I hand her my empty cup. 

Brooke and David immediately stop talking and go over to us. 

Are you guys, finished? Brooke asks.   
Yes. Thanks again. Ramiele and I say again in unison.

Brooke takes the empty cups from Rami and smiles David goes over to me. 

Good night, little bro. And please don’t ever do that again. He said as he ruffled my hair once again.   
Good night, big bro. Yeah, I won’t. I promise. I reply.

He gets up and goes over to Rami.

You better get back to your own room, little sis. He said to Rami.

She nodded at him as she went to me. 

Good night, Archie. She said.   
Good night, little sis. I teased as I patted her head. 

She looked at me and shook her head. 

Thanks. I added. 

She smiled and got up. Then I saw David put his around Rami as they left the room. Brooke joined them in order to bring the cups back. 

I’ll be back, Archie. Brooke said. 

Then they were gone. I was alone again in my room. I started thinking about what Ramiele said I should do. I tried weighing the pros and the cons of doing that. 

Pros. She might like me back and something good will begin.  
Cons. She’ll reject me and I’ll get my heart broken. 

I wasn’t sure if I was ready to take the risk. I didn’t want to get my heart broken. I didn’t want to know anymore, if she liked me or not. I decided right there and then that I wasn’t going to do what Ramiele suggested I do. 

I almost got lost in my thoughts. And at point Brooke decided to return. She sat on my bed. 

Hey, are you feeling better? She asked.  
Yeah. I’m really sorry. I reply.  
Shh… It’s okay. She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

I wrap my arms around her as well. 

Would you like me to tuck you in? She asks me.  
I’m not a kid! I protested.   
I know. But still! She replies.

I smile at her as I nod my head. I lie down. She smiles at me as covers me with the blanket. She sits beside me. 

Good night, Archie. She said as she kisses me on the cheek and hugs me.   
Good night, mama Brooke. I reply as I hug her back. 

She smiles at me again and as she leaves she turns down the lights and closes the door. 

I look at the closed door and I close my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all i've written so far. i hope you guys like it. comments please. I wrote this story a long time ago. I originally posted this on a fan site and I am posting it here and on wattpad.


End file.
